


Visitation

by Jerzeyanjel



Series: The Claiming of Mickey Milkovich [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerzeyanjel/pseuds/Jerzeyanjel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian visits Mickey in Jail. Mickey's POV to start ending with Ian's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitation

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last part of my the Claiming of Mickey Milkovich series. Stay tuned for the next series... the Claiming of Ian Gallagher. 
> 
> Again thank you to all of you who have read, given kudos, bookmarked, commented or rec'-ed this to your friends. I am humbled by your interest and thank you again for making my fan girlie heart squee!!

***Mickey***

Let me just say that juvie blows goats. Big hairy goats with huge disgusting balls. I hate it here. I hate my leg that still hurts and I hate these damn crutches that I have to use. Man people make them seem so fucking easy to use and they suck. They aren’t fucking easy and I’m lucky I haven’t fallen down yet.

That’s just what I need … to fall down in juvie in front of a bunch of punks who keep trying to prove they are more badass than me. 

As fucking if. I’m a Milkovich for Christ’s sake. People should remember that before they even attempt to fuck with me. 

I’ve only been here about a week but it’s a week too long. I can’t stop thinking about Ian. I miss him. I fucking miss him. And it’s only been seven days. God I’m losing my mind. The last night we had together at the movies was incredible. And act after act fills my head like an instant replay showing me everything we did. Everything I let him do to me. 

A funny feeling fills my stomach and I find myself smiling every time a memory hits me. 

It’s only been a week and I’m starving for him. Seven days and I’m uncomfortable in my own skin. I daydream about Ian constantly. I go to sleep hard, I wake up hard. I’m hard all fucking day long. I long for red hair and green eyes that can see right through me. 

I try not to think about him. I try to focus on other things. But it doesn’t work. Nothing works. 

I’m settled in front of the tv watching ‘Cops’ of all things when my name is called. 

“What?” I bark not bothering to turn around. 

“Visitor.”

A visitor? Wow. I can’t help the jump of my heart when I hope it’s Ian but I know it’s probably not. It’s more than likely Mandy or Iggy. I sigh dejectedly and get up, walking as carefully as I can with theses death traps they call crutches. 

I enter the visiting room and look at the glass booths. I’m lead to one in the middle and I can’t help the rush of happiness that floods through me when I see who is there. 

IAN!

Holy shit! He’s here! I have to calm myself and I can’t smile. If any of these assholes see any weakness … any gay in me I’ll be the bitch of everyone here. I throw my hard mask on. I blink at Ian and stare at his delicious mouth. 

God I’m going to have to make myself come twice after thinking about what his mouth does to me. 

I’m so fucked. 

I grab the black plastic phone the same time he does and my insides tingle when I hear his breathing. How is it possible to miss someone this fucking much?

“Thanks for putting money in my commissary account. I’m running low on smokes.”

“Not me. Kash,” he says cocking his head to the side in the most adorable way. 

God damn I am fucked. 

“I told him you might still press charges.”

I hold Ian’s gaze for a long time before my blue eyes are at his mouth again. 

I’m fucking impressed.

“Thanks.” The corner of my mouth lifts up in a half smile that I can’t control. I really am impressed.

He’s throwing me his intense face and he asks, “How long?”

Blue meets green and I hate the answer I have to give.

“I don’t know. Supposed to be a year right? Maybe only be a couple of months if I don’t do anything stupid.”

“Like what?” 

Like what? I have to think of something because honestly the more time we sit here staring at each other the more I want to break the glass and grab him. Rip his clothes off and have my way with him. 

Did I say twice before? Make that three times now. 

I steal my eyes away from him and make some stupid remark about an inmate stealing my jello. 

When I glance back his mouth is opening and closing and he is struggling with what he wants to say. 

“I miss you,” he admits. Our gazes hold again and I can’t stop the rush of pleasure that pulses through me. I have to say something stupid because what I really want to say is sappy and mushy and I DO NOT DO mushy!

“Say that again and I’ll rip your tongue out of your head,” I bark and he smiles at me. His whole face lights up and he fucking smiles! God damn if that didn’t go right to my dick I don’t know what would. 

Make that four times now. 

He moves to put his hand on the glass and that’s just too affectionate for others to see. 

“Take your hand off the glass.”

“Oh.”

We make idle conversation knowing our time is almost up. I long to tell him things, to admit things that I was just finally allowing myself to feel. But as I open my mouth the guard is yelling times up and I have to hang up the phone. 

It’s when I’m standing that I look at him, really look at him and pray to God that he can see what my eyes are trying to say. He smirks at me lazily and I can feel his gaze on me as I am lead back into main. 

How the hell am I going to be without him for a full year? 

 

***Ian***

I miss Mickey. 

I missed Mickey before the cop car had even pulled away from the hospital. I miss him even more now and he is sitting in front of me. I’ll never tell him but he looks adorable in his issued garments. I swallow a smile as he limps away from me and back into lock up. 

I miss him terribly. My whole body feeling his absence. 

The limp is just too cute. It’s heartbreaking at the same time because it’s going to be a year before I see him again. A whole freaking year before I can touch him. 

I sigh loudly as I leave, my feet shuffling wishing to God that this hadn’t happened. It was my fault. My fault that Mickey got shot. And no matter what anyone else says reality is if Kash hadn’t found out Mickey wouldn’t have ended up here. 

He’s in jail for me. And it sucks. It fucking sucks so bad. Two neighborhood watch ladies came by offering to throw Kash a parade. I laughed so hard over that and had to hold in the nasty comments I wanted to make. If they only knew the truth of why Mickey was shot. 

Jealous prick. If it wasn’t completely over before it definitely was now. I wouldn’t let him touch me if he paid me. The sex wasn’t that great anyways. And he always smelled like something funky. 

I shudder to think I thought I loved him. Stupid. So stupid. 

Lip was waiting for me in the car and he quickly stopped his rapid fire questions when I didn’t answer him. He was rambling on about other things and I just didn’t care. I settled back in my seat and just watched the rush of traffic, wishing I was anywhere that wasn’t here. 

Anywhere where Mickey and I were together, preferably naked and happy. 

God I missed him. 

How the hell am I going to be without him for a full year?


End file.
